


Somewhere

by SolosHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Babies, Ben Solo Lives, F/M, Fake Reality, Fluff, Happy Skywalker Family, Hot Ben Solo, Marriage, Perfect life, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Romantic Soulmates, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Rey (Star Wars), but not so perfect, inspired by WandaVision, kind of "time travel"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosHeart/pseuds/SolosHeart
Summary: After Ben's death, Rey feels uncomfortable in the Resistance, so she decides to find a way to be with the other half of her Dyad.Finding a way, the girl finds herself in a new alternate reality (here I was inspired by WandaVision), but it's not all as perfect as it seems.Will Rey be able to save her reality and to stay by the side of her beloved Ben?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 12
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xLadyOfMischief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLadyOfMischief/gifts).



> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors

It had been two weeks since the Battle of Exegol.

Two weeks without Ben by her side.

After he had decided to renounce to everything to stay with Rey, they’ve been divided _again_.The Force or Darth Sidious, it didn’t matter to the girl.

Because Ben wasn’t there with her anymore.

By now she had lost even her friends’ support.Well, not that they supported her for her private affairs.

When a few days earlier Rey had confided them about her and Ben, Poe and Finn’s reaction hadn’t been so…positive.

They went on a fury, they didn't believe someone like Kylo Ren could redeem himself.

And if it weren't for the fact that they thought she had defeated Palpatine alone, they would have thrown her out for treason by now.

Also because when the Resistance was attacked by the First Order a year earlier, Rey was in Ahch-To focusing on her connections with Ben.

Doing this, Poe and Finn would ignore Leia's will, her son's redemption.

But from their point of view, it was plausible after their "interactions" with him. What Rey didn't understand was the opportunity given to Finn, but Ben deserved too.

After all that pressure, Rey had decided to leave for a while. If the Resistance didn't accept Ben, they wouldn't accept her either.

But the girl hadn't decided to give up. She would find a way to be with Ben.

Leaving from Ajan Kloss, she had taken the sacred Jedi texts with her in search of something useful.

But she found nothing. Evidently the Jedi had never tried to bring anyone back to life. But Rey still had hope.

There was only one way.

She promised herself that she would never do it again, but now she had to take advantage of the Dark Side.

Returning to Exegol hadn't been that easy.

That planet she hated so much, even more than Jakku, might have been the only place she could find answers.

She stayed in the Millennium Falcon for a while, seeing all that fog and the destroyed Star Destroyers certainly didn't bring back good memories.

Maybe her ... _grandfather_ would have been proud of her right now. And Rey was disgusted by that thought, but if it was the only way to get Ben back, then she would pay the price.

Once off the ship, Rey was hit by memories of Exegol: the cold, the fog, Sidious’s cruel voice, feeling Ben's presence and having him there with her.

Then…

Rey forced herself not to think about it again, she had come all the way to fix it. She walked the same way to the throne room, the corpses of Palpatine's guards and the Knights of Ren still lying on the floor.

Fortunately, Ben had become one with the Force, and his body wasn’t there, otherwise it would have been too painful for the girl.

Suddenly, she sensed a presence behind her, and turned. In front of her there was a hooded figure, similar to Luke’s force ghost she had seen in Ahch-To. But this was different, and given the location where they were ... it must have been an ancient Sith.

"What do you want?" the girl asked sharply, but did not activate the lightsaber.

"I sense your blood, your origins. You are the last Sith left" said the spirit "I sense that there is a void inside you" after those words, Rey was ready to silence him, however… “but everything can be resolved with the Dark Side ”concluded the Sith.

Great, maybe Rey had found what she was looking for.

"Guide me. I think you already know what I want," the girl said, holding up the game, perhaps, but she was really curious what the spirit would say.

"You are in the right place. Exegol is the home planet of the Sith, and you are the last of our kind. Now do what your grandfather would have wanted you to do" replied the Sith. Rey then turned to her left, and saw it.

The throne of the Sith.

Now she finally knew what to do.

She walked to the throne where two weeks earlier she had been forced to surrender. But now she was doing it of her own free will.

She wasn't going to become a Sith, she hoped, but either way the only thing that mattered was getting Ben back.

Arriving in front of the throne, Rey swallowed.

Being with Ben was the only thing she wanted, in all her life she had never been able to choose or want anything just for herself. And after that war the least she deserved was a little of happiness.With whom she wanted.

The girl took another step forward and sat on the throne.

At first nothing happened, but after a moment, lightning started coming out of her hands, like the ones she had generated on Pasaana.

She looked at the Sith, and the only thing he said was "It's the power of the vergence".

Then it went all white.

A ray of sunlight hit Rey's face, the smell of flowers and plants came from the window.

The girl opened her eyes and found herself in a bedroom.

'Luxurious' was the first word that came to her mind.

The canopy bed, the lilac curtains, carpets of the same color at the foot of the bed and also in the middle of the room, the pale yellow walls that contrasted the lilac, the huge wardrobe and what seemed to Rey a place to put on make-up.

The girl also wore different clothes, a long light green dress with a low back.

Not really her style.

Rey got out of bed to go out onto the balcony, what she saw took her breath away.

She was in a palace, perhaps even a castle, facing a beautiful lake. The sun shone high in the sky, the blue of the water was perfectly in harmony with the green of the nearby meadows.

Rey took a deep breath to breathe that air, but stopped as soon as she heard the sound of the door open.

"Rey, are you here?" a voice called her.

A voice that the girl would have recognized among those of the entire galaxy. She turned and what she saw immediately warmed her heart.

_Ben._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey meets Ben and his family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors

He was even more handsome than Rey remembered.

The blood and scar were gone, leaving his face flawless. The thick black hair was as neat as the first time she had seen him, on the Starkiller, and as during their connections in Ahch-To.

He always wore dark, but not black, midnight blue clothes. The tunic decorated with gold embroidery.

Rey did not hesitate to run towards him and hug him, he seemed almost surprised by that gesture, but his arms wrapped her, transmitting warmth and love.

"The Force was with us in the end," Rey whispered to herself, but Ben heard her and asked, "What did you say?”, the girl released his embrace and smiled.

She didn't know what happened to Exegol, with her powers and that 'vergence' the Sith had talked about, but Rey didn't care, not now that she was with Ben.

She wanted to enjoy that time with him and get to know him better, not just as Kylo Ren or the son of Leia Organa and Han Solo to be redeemed.

She simply just wanted to get to know Ben.

"Nothing, I'm just happy to see you" she finally replied, the boy shrugged “The others are here, ready for the meeting?” he asked her, and and Rey didn't understand what he meant, but she nodded anyway.

Ben then smiled and took her hand in his, walking out of the room together hand in hand.

Rey remembered when she had told him “ _I did want to take your hand, Ben’s hand_ ” , and finally now they could, the girl squeezed his hand.

Rey still didn't understand where they were.

Clearly he didn't seem to remember Exegol, and surely that building wasn't a Resistance base.It was too _elegant_.

The two reached what should be the meeting room, it was spacious and in the shape of a dome, in fact the sunlight came in from above and illuminated the whole room.

There were several people Rey had never seen.

A girl who looked more or less their age got up from her chair, her brown hair was tied up in a bun, she wore a long blue dress and a cloak of the same color but darker "Ben, Rey, finally!" she welcomed them, Rey turned to the boy, who seemed calm and on good terms with the girl.

But who was he?

The girl came towards them and shook their hands in welcome, then a young boy got up from another chair and he walked over to Rey and Ben.

The thing that most impressed Rey, were his clothes, typical of the Jedi.

Luke in Ahch-To had worn a similar one, but the girl was sure there was a Jedi in front of them.

Ben had no reaction at the sight of that boy's clothes, as if he had never been a student of Luke and had never gone to the First Order.

It all seemed so…in peace.

"Anakin, there was no need to come here, I was already welcoming them" the girl told him, almost as a reproach.

Anakin raised an eyebrow and bowed his head, then returned to his seat.

But his name ... it was familiar to Rey, but she couldn't remember where she'd heard it.

"Senator Padmé Amidala, I think it's time to start the meeting," said a female voice, which however was turned from the back.

When she stood up, Rey gasped. It was Leia.

Much younger, but it was her.

"You're right, but how many times have I told you that you don't have to interrupt me when I talk to guests, child" Padmé told her.

So ... she was Leia's biological mother, and Ben's grandmother.

And maybe ... that Anakin was Darth Vader.

But they were all too young, Ben was more or less their age, and it was impossible that they were all the same age.And nobody seemed to ask questions.

What had Rey done on Exegol?

She hadn't gone back in time with Ben, or Leia wouldn't have been born yet.

But ... why ask all these questions?She was finally there, with the person she loved, everything else didn't matter now.

She wouldn't think about it anymore, she promised herself.

"Someone is missing, actually," said someone else who turned to them.

Luke.

As if he had called them, there was the sound of a ship outside.A very familiar sound for Rey and Ben.

From the dome at the top they saw the Millenium Falcon whiz by, with maneuvers certainly made to be seen in all its magnificence.

A few minutes later Han, Chewbacca and Lando also arrived in the room.

Rey was very heartened to see Han safe and _alive_ , and Chewie too, of course.As for Lando, she had only seen him twice, and she knew he played an important role in Ben's life, so she would do what she could to get to know him better.

Rey looked around, they were all gathered, like a family.

The thought moved her, she turned back to Ben, he was happy and peaceful, she had seen him like this only in the last few moments on Exegol with him.

But now they were there to fix for all the lost time.

"So, what is the reason for this meeting?" Han started, impatiently “Lando, Chewie and I had to interrupt a Sabacc * tournament that could have brought us a fortune”, at those words, Leia snorted a laugh and in return Han raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'We'll talk about it later’.

Padmé got up, and cleared her throat "As you know, the galaxy is not a place all peaceful like Naboo”, still wars? Rey was fed up, but at least she knew the name of the planet they were on, Naboo, and she had never heard of it before.

“For this reason, our Jedi friend Obi-Wan Kenobi is coming to visit us tomorrow to update us on the situation with the Clone Wars and also on the Jedi Council” Padmé continued "so I would ask you all to stay here until we receive new indications" she concluded.

Leia had told Rey about Obi-Wan, the Jedi who brought her, Luke, and Han together.

But the girl wondered why Anakin wasn't with Kenobi, if he was also a Jedi. Perhaps he had decided to stay in Naboo with Padmé?

Too many questions that Rey could not answer, she was afraid that she had asked someone (even to Ben himself) would break that perfection.

So she kept them to herself, and hoped that Obi-Wan wouldn't force them to fight in another war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who decided to read this story! Get ready for some angst and fluff


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey finds out something important about her story with Ben, and Obi-Wan arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors

After the meeting, friends and family dispersed in Naboo's palace, and Ben had proposed to Rey a trip to the lake, obviously the girl could not refuse.

An opportunity to be alone, finally.

They had taken a Gondola Speeder for two people, and now they were crossing that expanse of water in complete serenity.

"I'm so glad to have you all here." Ben broke the silence, Rey stiffened for a moment, Ben remembered?

"Usually dad and uncles are out of Naboo for 'business', but this occasion has brought us all together," the boy continued, and Rey let out a sigh of relief.

"So… what do you plan to do after Obi-Wan's news?" the girl decided to ask a cautious question.

"You know I wouldn't do anything without your approval" was the only answer, but seeing that Rey said nothing more, he added "If there really are news about the war, we will decide _together_ what to do" at those words, Rey smiled.

"Well, it was basically in our marriage vows, to decide to do everything together," Ben said, smiling back.

Rey froze for a moment.

They were… _married_?

She should have remembered something like that, but it was the first time she’d ever heard it.

He tried to ask a tactical question "By the way…our _anniversary_ is close, right?”she asked cautiously, Ben turned his head to observe the beauty of the lake, and Rey did the same.

"Let's say I wanted to surprise you, but since you asked, I can reveal to you that the reason why everyone gathered here is not just for the war” Ben explained in a sweet tone that made her heart warm.

"Then organize another surprise as well" replied Rey playfully, and at those words Ben turned back to her and gave her _another kind_ of smile "Oh, you can be sure of that”.

That day had been wonderful, Rey had never felt so happy and carefree in her life.And maybe, for once, the Force had done something positive for her and Ben.

Finally the Dyad was reunited, and nothing could have stopped them, not even the war that was out there waiting for them.

Obi-Wan Kenobi had arrived earlier than expected, so they had decided to all get together for dinner.

They would have dinner on a terrace overlooking the lake, the candles scattered everywhere gave an even more suggestive atmosphere.And Rey hoped that this climate would not be ruined by unpleasant news.

Everyone had pledged to dress elegantly for the occasion.

Padmé wore a tight black dress, the skirt had silver decorations that illuminated it, and she had her hair tied up in a braid.

Anakin wore a Jedi tunic similar to the one Rey had first seen him in, but dark in color to match Padmé's outfit.

Leia was wearing a simple white dress and her hair tied up in a bun, the combination that Han had found was only his white shirt, well at least he had taken off his jacket.

Lando, perhaps the only one who had taken the word 'elegance' too seriously, wore a white shirt decorated with some midnight blue embroidery, and the cloak of the same blue decorated with silver color. At least his pants were simply black.

Luke had opted for a simple elegant black suit, perhaps to go unnoticed among the other gorgeous dresses.

Rey and Ben's clothes were also matched.

She wore a red dress that was not too tight, the neckline was heart-shaped and she loved that detail.It was decorated with some gold embroidery in the bodice.

Ben, on the other hand, wore a bordeaux jacket decorated in black and gold that fitted well to his chest, and black trousers.

Obi-Wan wore the ordinary Jedi tunic, he couldn't change because he had just arrived.

At first, the guest told about his latest adventures and the situation in the Jedi Council, while the dishes were served and Rey was enjoying those delicacies.

Then, Obi-Wan put on a grim expression. "As for the Senate, however, there are some tensions with Chancellor Palpatine and the Jedi," he said.

_That_ name. Rey froze for a moment and stared into Obi-Wan's eyes before whispering, “ _No_ “.

The beginning of the dinner took place talking about the adventures of Han, Chewbe and Lando across the galaxy, and Ben had decided that one day he also would like to be there, and Rey proposed to come with them.

Then, Padmé proposed to go to her lake house the next morning, so that they would get out of their problems for a while. Perfect, Rey needed some rest.

Obi-Wan decided to report the problems in the Senate on another occasion, as that evening was dedicated to Ben and Rey.

They had spent the evening laughing, joking and enjoying the food. Rey had never enjoyed herself so much, and she hoped she would do it several times.

After a while, Ben informed everyone that he and his wife had something important to do, so he took her hand and together they walked through the palace.

"Ben, can you please tell me what's going on?"she asked laughing, the only thing the boy said was "You wanted a surprise, didn't you?"he whispered in a sweet tone in her ear.

That made her shiver.

A few moments later they reached their room, Ben immediately entered and pulled Rey to him with his hand, then put his arms around her.

"It's all so perfect, Ben" she said, losing herself in his embrace and in the moonlight that came in through the windows.

Ben pulled her away to look her face, then gave Rey a sweet smile, similar to the one he had done in Exegol.

“This night is just ours” he told her before kissing her softly.

It was a delicate but passionate kiss, very different from the one in Exegol, Rey enjoyed that feeling, Ben's lips kissing her more and more intensely.

Rey felt at _home_ , finally, ready to live that new life alongside Ben.

Rey, enjoying that feeling, leaned forward, pushing towards Ben's chest, he continued kissing her neck. And then ...

Rey moaned as Ben kissed a spot near her ear.

For a moment he stopped, but she encouraged him to continue, holding him even closer to her.

She couldn't believe that after all that had happened to them, Jakku, Takodana, the Starkiller, Ahch-To, the Supremacy, Pasaana, Kijimi, Kef Bir and Exegol, they were really there, without any interruption.

And she wouldn't miss that opportunity.

With one hand she reached the buttons of Ben's tunic, and at that gesture, he began to undo the corset of Rey's dress.

The girl slowly took off Ben's tunic, and the other hand ran through his hair. At that contact, he moaned and stopped kissing her neck, to see her face again.

" _I love you Rey"_ Ben said, even though after everything they'd been through they understood it, hearing it was totally different.

" _I love you too Ben_ , we can finally have what we've always wanted," Rey replied, looking him in the eyes.

" _A future together_ " he finished.

Rey nodded smiling and kissed him on the mouth, his lips warm and soft.

In the meantime, he held her even more tightly and finally took off her dress.

He took her in his arms while she continued to kiss him and touch his hair without stopping while he carried her to the other side of the room.

Ben laid Rey on the bed and positioned himself on top of her.

The girl took off his shirt and began to run her hands over his back and chest as he continued to kiss her more and more intensely, bonding their bodies in the night.

Overwhelmed by passion, it all came automatically, the important thing was that they were together.

Ben and Rey spent their wedding anniversary together, kissing and loving each other without stopping.

_This night is just ours_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who decided to read this story! Get ready for some angst and fluff


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn and Poe are looking for Rey, and the girl is enjoying her new life, but doesn't expect visitors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my native language, so I apologize for any grammatical errors

After realizing that Rey had left Ajan Kloss, Finn and Poe wasted no time looking for her.

The girl had left with the Millenium Falcon, so the two started looking for the location of the ship.

And what they found… well, it was odd of Rey.

Exegol.

A few days earlier she had confided them that she hated that planet with all of herself after what had happened during the battle.

And then she had told them about Kylo Ren, or as she had called him ‘Ben'.

"You don't think she did some madness with the Force, do you?" Poe asked Finn, who honestly did not even know if Rey was the friend he had met in Jakku or if Ren had manipulated her mind.

"I don't know. But we should go to Exegol to find her" Finn suggested, then his friend nodded and ran off to prepare a transport ship for the trip.

Hours later they arrived on the planet, they even managed to relive that battle when they closed their eyes.

Finn looked around, trying to see beyond the fog.And then ... "Poe, look!" she said pointing to the Millenium Falcon.

Found the ship, the two saw that Rey was not there, so Finn tried to sense her through the Force.

He had recently discovered it, and had not yet revealed it to the girl, but perhaps it would have been helpful.

He closed his eyes and tried to connect with her, he had never done it but he tried anyway, then… he felt a familiar presence.

It could only be her.

"Poe, I found her!" he exclaimed and his friend looked at him surprised, but he didn't have time to ask questions because Finn was already running towards the girl.

Soon after he arrived in a sort of throne room, corpses scattered everywhere, but no trace of Rey.

There was a throne, surrounded by a non-artificial barrier, and Finn wondered what it was.He got closer and closer. "Wait, maybe that's not a good idea," Poe warned him, but Finn didn't listen to him and touched the barrier.

He walked through it, and the last thing he heard was Poe calling him.

Waking up next to Ben was a perfect way to start the morning right, but when Rey opened her eyes she noticed that something was wrong.

They were in a different bed, in a different room, on a different _planet_.

The girl sat down while Ben still slept with a tuft of hair falling over his eyes.

Rey wondered what she had unleashed so powerful on Exegol to have these consequences.

Now they were in a white-walled room with some light blue or blue decorations and symbols.

At the foot of the bed there was a dark blue carpet, when Rey came out of the sheets, she realized that she no longer had Naboo's red nightgown, but a pure white one.

The girl got out of bed and looked out of the window, a verdant landscape full of waterfalls welcomed them outside.

Where were they now?

Rey walked over to the bed again to call Ben, "Hey, are you awake?" she whispered softly moving his hair off his face, "Mhm ... good morning sweetheart" he said with a sleepy voice.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he did as soon as he saw Rey was reaching out to her cheek and bringing the girl close to him to kiss her.

Rey almost surrendered to those soft lips kissing her, but drew back. "Now I want to look for the others," he said, "Then let's continue later," Ben replied.

After changing, the two left their room to look for the others.Rey had decided to wear a simple white shirt and blue pants to stay comfortable.Ben instead wore a blue jacket with silver embroidery over a simple white shirt, and dark pants.

The boy proposed to check into the dining room, it was early morning and they were probably all having breakfast.

And in fact there they were, talking quietly, as if they hadn't noticed the change.But as Ben and Rey crossed the threshold, they all turned towards them.

Han glanced at his son, as if he was aware of _what_ had happened the night before.

"Ah, just in time!" Padmé exclaimed standing up, wearing an all white suit, suitable for exploration "we were talking about planning an excursion near the waterfalls" she informed them.

Padmé seemed to have a nice character, she was kind, but definitely strong too if she had decided to marry Anakin Skywalker.

Rey hoped she could get to know her better.

"So hurry up and join us, today is a beautiful day in Alderaan," Leia said.

Alderaan.

She had told Rey the story of her dear planet where she had grown up, destroyed by the first Death Star. Rey had been horrified by that story, the Empire (like the First Order) had done terrible things.

With the new awareness of being in Alderaan, Rey sat down at the table, and with the others she and Ben had breakfast before going out.

Half an hour later they were all out, Leia was right, it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining in the sky and the blue sky didn't even have a cloud.

The group set off for the falls, Ben had taken off his jacket and skillfully walked the rocky path, as if he had been used to it for years.

They reached a plain where there was a waterfall a little further on, Rey loved that landscape, she would have liked to stay there forever.

Suddenly, however, she heard a noise coming from the forest, and decided to check what it was, leaving the others to talk.

As she walked into the trees, Rey saw nothing suspicious, but then something touched her shoulder and she whirled around.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, but the boy's expression was not reassuring "I came to get you" he replied.

To _get her_?

Rey passed him to get back to the others, but he continued to follow her, as soon as they reached the clearing he saw what was happening "Rey, that's Ren there, right?" he asked, pointing to Ben.

The girl nodded, smiling, looking at Ben and paying no attention to Finn.

"Rey, you know he died in Exegol, right? This _isn't real_ " Finn continued, at those words Rey turned to him "What ... what did you say?” she asked in a broken voice, "This is all false, someone has manipulated your mind. But don't worry, now let's go home, Poe is waiting for us," Finn said.

"No, now _you_ are leaving," the girl said, losing control she used the Force, sending him far, far away.

Out of Rey's perfection.

Then the girl walked back to her family.

Without thinking about the past anymore.

Hours later, returning to the palace with the excuse of having dinner had given Ben and Rey the opportunity to be alone.

Predictably, the two young lovers had arrived in their bedroom, kissing and losing their breathes.

The best way to make Rey forget what happened that morning.

"You're thoughtful, I feel it too," Ben said, stopping kissing her neck."Just a bit of a headache. Let me forget it, Ben" replied the girl, resuming kissing him.

He didn't protest and slowly laid her on the bed, then took off his white shirt and walked over to her.

All this made Rey think that she was the luckiest girl in the _entire galaxy_.Having someone by her side like Ben was truly unique, and she enjoyed every moment.

Rey ran her hand over Ben's soft, silky hair as he proceeded to take off her shirt.

But something interrupted them, they heard screams from outside, they saw their friends and other citizens running in panic from the window.A terrifying light approached the planet.

The destruction of Alderaan.

The last thing Rey felt was Ben taking her hand and hugging her tightly, hoping to overcome this too together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who decided to read this story! Get ready for some angst and fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to those who decided to read this story! Get ready for some angst and fluff
> 
> xLadyOfMischief thank you for all the advices and support, my dear ( PS= I gifted this ff to you <3 )


End file.
